Naruto Funny Mini Scenes Part 2!
by MaiaNishikawa23
Summary: This is a sequel to my part 1! What do the naruto characters do when we're not watching? This is a collection of very short and funny Naruto scenes including the characters Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi. I hope they make some of you laugh. :)


Sasuke runs as fast as he can until he finds his older brother who had been reading in his room. He bursts in through the door.

"Itachi!" Itachi, looking slightly irritated looks up from his novel, (which happened to be Icha Icha)

"What is it?"

"You told me once you would protect me no matter what. Now protect me from these fangirls!" he opens the door wider and itachi sees a large herd of fangirls with posters and signs running in a stampede towards them.

"SASUKE!" the fangirls scream. Itachi's eyes widen in surprise.

"I have an idea. Get behind me." Sasuke flies behind Itachi's back. The fangirls run and arrive to the door of Itachi's room. They wait for the door to reopen. It does, revealing a tall, cloaked figure, which slowly turns towards them.

"I am….." He lifts his arms and opens the two sides of his cloak up in the air like wings "BATMAN!" He makes his crazy man face, (the one he made when he yelled at Sasuke during their final fight in the anime.) The fangirls scream and cower in fear, running away.

-Alternate ending-

"Thanks Itachi," sasuke comes out from behind his nii-san. Itachi smiles and presses his forehead against his younger brother.

"They must never forget…. I'll always be your biggest fan."

* * *

Orochimaru resurrects itachi for the second time

Itachi says: For heaven's sake my god

* * *

Itachi and Kisame are in the car. Itachi is driving.

Kisame: God help me.

* * *

Itachi licks Tobi's mask.

"Mmm, lollypop."

* * *

And so the day came upon the Uchiha family when Mikoto birthed her first son. The baby, to their surprise, seemed to already be quite aware of his surroundings. He did not cry, clearly possessing impressive emotional control. There was one more surprise they both immediately noted while gazing upon their son. The newborn seemed to have inherited the pronounced tear ducts Fugaku had, making him appear a bit… unique for a newborn. In all honestly, he looked like, well, a little weasel.

Mikoto: I want to name him Itachi.

Fukagu: That's a good name. I'm sure the weasel symbolism is just a myth. He won't bring his clan any bad luck at all.

Mikoto: ^_^

* * *

Sasuke wakes up from his nap in Orochimaru's layer sensing a presence. He had been living and training with the snake man for over four years now and had had almost enough of it. The licking the lips flirtatiously, the constant admiring (and inspecting) of his body, the visits into the shower, it was wearing his patience thin. His right hand man wasn't any better. He was almost sure that Kabuto willingly went to bed with the sennin, took care of him like a spouse. When Orochimaru trained and focused his energy on him, he could feel the envy and jealousy emanating off of Kabuto's skin. Yes, these things were all getting to him. It was hard to bare. He heard three pairs of footsteps nearing him. Who was this new guy? He had told them he wanted no new guests. The lights turned on slightly. He turned over to see who Orochimaru and Kabuto had brought in. It was a male leaf ninja clad in purple pants and a belly shirt. The fact that his entire stomach was showing set off the Uchiha's exhasperation.

"Could this place get any gayer?!" **I'm not at all stating that gayness is wrong, I'm a supporter, just saying there is that vibe from those two sound ninja.**

* * *

Kakashi goes to the hair stylist

Hair stylist says: how in the world…

* * *

Kakashi: I hang upside down from the branch of a tree. Partially sideways.

Kakashi is late for a mission. While walking downtown he figures he should get a bite to eat before he leaves to help his strength. Ichiraku ramen is the only thing down this road. He sits down at the table in front of a giddly smiling Teuchi and a heart-eyed Ayame, ordering his meal.

"I'll have the (whatever it is)."

"Would you like that for here or to go?" Teuchi says, hopefully.

"I need it to go. I have a mission."

"I'll pay for it myself if you have it here." The chef slaps his hands down on the table.

"Wait, wha?"

"We'll give you double if you eat it slower than last time!" Ayame pitches in.

"Ummm…"

"I'll even throw in my daughter, you can have her." He lifts her up lopsidedly.

"I'm yours!" The girl sqeals.

"Uhhh... well what do you know look at the time, I'm late for my mission. I gotta go." He leaves the shop not quite knowing what happened and why.

* * *

Gaara walks down the hallway tracking mud and water everywhere. He cracks when he walks and everything is falling off of him. Temari and Kankurou come out of their rooms with horrified expressions.

"Uhh… hey Gaara, how's it going?" Kankurou tries delicately.

"Mghrgh." Gaara only grunts. His entire face looks like he caught leprocy or something of the sort, his skin cracked and falling off. In one word, it is 'horrifying'.

"Gaara, what happened?!" Temari yells in a concerned voice. He turns to her.

"I took a shower."

The End! I hope it made you laugh :)


End file.
